A black pair of glasses costs $$6$, and a popular gold pair of suspenders costs $6$ times as much. How much does the gold pair of suspenders cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $6$ $6 \times $6 = $36$ The gold pair of suspenders costs $$36$.